Our Sweet Fairy Tale
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a lively and happy Kingdom until a great evil appeared after the King's remarriage. The king set out to defeat it bidding his daughter farewell only not to return. Years went by as the girl grew older, things turned for the worse. That was until her 18th birthday she decided to go out which will change the Kingdom's fate once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a lively and happy Kingdom until a great evil appeared after the King's remarriage. The king set out to defeat it bidding his daughter farewell only not to return. Years went by as the girl grew older, things turned for the worse. That was until her 18th birthday she decided to go out which will change the Kingdom's fate once more.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail sadly. Inspired by a Snow White film "Mirror,Mirror"**

 **Chapter 1: As Time Passes**

* * *

 _Once upon a time in a kingdom far away surrounded by a happy and lively village. There lived a King and Queen who ruled the Kingdom of Magnolia together for years until the Queen passed away after giving birth to her first born child. The king whose heart was full of sorrow continued to live on for his beautiful daughter with lots of love. That child whose hair was as silky as thread and the color of the Sun, with skin that was soft as cream, was spoiled by her father's affection as well as the villagers as they got to know the little runt...oops I mean girl. Her name was obviously not Rapunzel people...but Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. Even as those two were happy, the father still believe there were still some things he couldn't teach his dear Lucy. So he sent out for a new bride and that's where he met me. This story isn't about that girl but about me the one who was fairest and beautiful of them in all the land. Anyways a dark evil was coming and the king went out to stop it, biding his daughter a good bye and a promise to come back soon. Soon a harsh winter covered the land making it hard for the people but no one could understand how it happened it just did. As weeks passed since his majesty set out, little Lucy was beginning to accept the fact her father was never coming back. The poor little ugly thing only had me but I honestly didn't need the wretched causing me problems so I kept her locked up in her room. Don't give me that look, I did at least let her out into the gardens but that's pretty much it. "Lucky" Lucy is just a nobody princess while me on the other hand I'm the Queen and my name was Akahana. The beautiful flower in this harsh weather now enjoy the story._

* * *

A young girl slowly opened her lovely brown eyes to a new day and got up to stretch before getting dressed. She heard a soft "meow" and smiled warmly at the blue cat who continued to wear his green bag on his back. She scratched his chin and stroke his head to hear a delight pur.

"Good morning, did you sleep cozy last night? I wonder what your name is...Hm maybe I can call you Sebastian!" Lucy spoke to the little creature who gave her a look and rolled his eyes over.

"Don't blame me that you can't talk, but that would be amazing if you did or fly in that case. So be a good boy while I'm gone Seb," Lucy pouts as her eyes twinkled with wonder and she heads off to see if she can sneak in a ball her stepmother is hosting today. The blue cat sighs as he watches the weird girl leave and looks out the window to wonder about something.

Lucy walks through the hall and wonders whether to ask her stepmother for permission once more. The woman has been very clear that Lucy would be an embarrassment and that she was too young to understand her standings. Lucy knew she was quite capable of taking care of herself, but she stops to lookout the window to see the villages. She wonders how would she be able to take care of the kingdom. Even if she is finally eighteen, she doesn't know what she wants to do anymore.

* * *

Two riders set out towards the Kingdom of Magnolia to meet with the queen. One of the riders was Prince Sting Eucliffe of Cascara and his most trusted and reliable adviser who was also a childhood friend Rogue Cheney. The two were on their way to give their greetings to the widowed Queen and build an alliance for their kingdoms. As they reach the Enchanted Forest which was know to hold all sort of mysterious creatures and the frightening Beast of them all. The Forest was full of snow-covered trees and if you were to step out of the trail, then there would be no chance of getting back.

"Prince Sting...shouldn't we take a rest? It looks like the horses are getting a bit tired and we could still probably make it to the castle before nightfall," Rogue side-glances at the said Prince who thought for a moment and stop his horse. Rogue followed his actions and watched as the Prince tied his reins onto a stern branch and gathered sticks to build a fire.

"You know Rogue, I honestly don't want to do any of this, besides why do I have to meet an old hag in the first place?" Sting complains a bit, but sighs as he realizes he is taking a bit of his anger out on him.

"This old hag is a powerful woman known throughout the other kingdoms and is very tricky at most. We are here to see if there's anyway we can get her on our side and crush her from within," Rogue sighs a bit as he gathered up some rocks to surround the sticks for the fire.

"Hmph...it seems pretty boring to me, but I guess I will do my best," Sting stops himself for a moment and dumped his sticks in the pit Rogue.

"Honestly what would I do without you, Rogue," He grins as he pats his friend's back who in turn held a tiny smile on his face.

"Probably have to deal with Orga and his singing," As Sting pales a bit, but shot him a warning glare.

"Then I better make sure not to lose you, pal," Sting strikes up his match as the fire slowly grew in the pile of sticks.

* * *

Somewhere within the Enchanted Forest lies a home which lie beneath a stone to prevent any unknown people from seeing it. Unless you were a bit tiny, you be able to see it clearly. This home which may look small in the outside was actually pretty big from the inside. This place was a bit messy at times, but it was often left spotless due to one of the inhabitants. Here in this spacious home lived not seven, but eight miniature men who were mysterious. No one really knew about them except about the Deadly Eight Giants who were them but in disguise. These guys were on a mission, but that mission seems to be taking a while due to the cooperation between them. Especially with the idea of breaking this trivial curse that was cast on them, and the fact that a certain pink-haired's beloved cat gone missing which no one knew where he went. Of course he-

"Take it back you Nudist! He's not in that stupid beast's belly," The pen cracked in two due to the person who was writing the entry couldn't handle the ruckus these idiots and he turned slowly to see the naked idiot in an argument with the other idiot.

"Make me you stupid Pyro! Besides I'm just shedding a bit of light on the idea, you think that cat would have been home by now," The man sighed in exasperation from dealing with the pink-haired idiot's rant.

"Freed, tell stupid Gray that I'm right and that Happy is safe. Maybe something is just keeping him from coming home," The scarfed pink-haired boy turned to the one who was sitting at his desk with his pen cracked in two.

"Natsu...when we go out for tomorrow's loot, you can search for Happy then. As of now just try to stay calm and focus for tomorrow," Freed watches as he looks down a bit and goes up to clasped his hand on his shoulder, then pats it and heads to another room.

"You know...that cat isn't stupid and smarter than you, so quit worrying already," Gray catches Natsu's look and strolls off into his room as Natsu smiled a bit. He sits down on his desk and pulls out a worn out sketchbook and opened to a page that made him smile a bit sadly. The sketch was of everyone smiling and enjoying the cherry blossoms with Gramps. He grips his hand into a tight fist and feels his resolution renew itself with a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail, so what's it to ya! Inspired by a Snow White film " Mirror, Mirror"**

 **Chapter 2: Prince vs 4-wait-8 Bandits**

* * *

Lucy looked back and forth to make sure no one saw her go into the kitchen. As soon the close was clear, she ran for it and slammed the door a bit to hard alerting the rest of the maids only for them to sigh in relief at the sight of her.

"Happy Birthday Lucy!" They cheered and brought out a cake lit with a candle as she smiled at them warmly.

"Lu, I'm so happy for you and now you can take over the Kingdom," An old maid with long blue and some strands of sliver came up to hug her.

"Hey Lev, make some room for this lady too," The Head Maid with long white hair wrapped in a tight bun appeared at their side and smiled at Lucy warmly. These two old woman had been able to make Lucy live a bit and were always there to help her whenever she needed.

"Thanks Leva, and Jane, I'm so glad you two are here for me. Leva, you know what people are saying about me. There's no way a nobody princess like me can ever run the kingdom," Lucy looked down with a sad look as the two glanced at each other and nodded.

"Lucy, you know I didn't have to put up with the stubborn Queen at all, but I did it for you. You are absolutely amazing and intelligent,but if you think that, then why don't you check out the town first. Decide for yourself if you want to be that nobody princess, but remember be true to yourself," Jane pushed back a strand of hair that fell from Lucy's bun as the girl gripped Jane's hands.

"Who knows maybe this would help you with some romance on the travel if you decide to go that it," Leva winked at Lucy who blushed and pouted at the old woman's words.

"Leva, those are just stories and that's not possible that will happen to me, but I've decided I will go see the town tomorrow. Though you have to make sure the Queen doesn't find out," Lucy looks at the two who beamed at the news and nodded.

"Of course, who do you take me for Lu and there is no way I talk to that wretched Queen anyway. Speaking of which didn't you have to be somewhere now?" Leva pouted at her only to look at the time as Lucy jumped in surprise and ran off to who knows where.

"You know Jane, I really miss those idiots…," Jane nodded in agreement as the two thought of their precious friends.

"We managed to put up with it and I know for sure that she will be the one to free us all. Besides you can't forget who we are," Jane smiles brightly as Leva smiles too while touching her tattoo from inside her maid outfit with her left hand.

* * *

"Goro, what's the status of the ball for today? Ah no you fool that color doesn't clash with me at all! What are you colorblind!" A woman in her mid-thirties with long red hair made a face at the incompetence of her workers preparing the party. A man the same age stood by her side in cold sweat as he ran a hand through his short white hair nervously of the Queen's anger.

"Ah it seems we have everything, but there is still no time before everything is set," Goro swallowed as the Queen focused her eyes at him with annoyance in them.

"Goro, you were the second adviser to the King no? Should I release that old fool who was the former Head and get him to do your work! Make them move faster or you'll hear the end of it from me. Now if you'll excuse me," Akahana stood up and fix her lovely silky red dress and head for her room as she heard Goro urged the workers to hasten their work pace. Walking down through the halls she smiled at all her portraits that portray her good side until she caught sight of her silly step daughter looking out the window in a daze.

"Lucy dear...LUCY!" Akahana expected the girl to answer her like always after calling name sweetly until she said it louder which startle the poor girl.

"Oh Queen Akahana...I-i-i was just looking out the window and heading straight for my room. Sorry, please excuse me," Lucy scrambled off and bowed to her as she walked passed her only to stop after hearing her name again.

"Lucy, tonight there will be a ball and I need you to know to stay at your room my dear. You don't want to embarrass me do you?" Akahana felt her red lips grew mischievously as she heard the girl agree with her words.

"No I won't. May I go?" Lucy felt her heart racing as the clock resoundaten within the hallway until she heard Akahana tell her to go ahead. Akahana turned her head to watch the girl scurry off to her room and chuckled at the girl's pathetic self. Continuing to her room, she finally went inside and locked the door, then glanced at her lovely long mirror held on the wall near her bed. Walking slowly towards her mirror, she lightly touched trace it and pass through it which lead her to a wooden walkway towards a lone tower surrounded by a body of water. She continues through and opens the door to reveal another mirror which reflected herself.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all," Akahana twirled her hair a bit as herself looked at her composed, and sigh at her other self's ego.

"It's still Lucy," Was all that was said which enraged Akahana of the answer that was repeated over and over again.

"Why is it her! Can't you answer at least someone else?" Akahana glared at her reflection who don't feel fazed by it.

"You already got rid of the others who stand in your way. So why should I answer it differently?" The mirror response somewhat put off Akahana's anger when she thought of it.

"True, though I hardly doubt the curse I placed on those fools will ever break. I believe no one has ever spoken of the name of that useless force that once resign near the castle," Akahana grabbed her necklace and stare at the lovely color that matched her eyes.

"You shouldn't take things likely, you nearly wasted the townspeople's money after wasting the money from that force. How else are you going to have money? I mean I don't have wrinkles or crow's feet," The mirror commented as she vanished as Akahana gasped at that mirror's words.

"They are not wrinkles or crow's feet you stupid mirror," Akahana grumbles as she heads back to her room.

"Lucy is the fairest, but she will be the one to free the people you have imprisoned and Fairy Tail shall make it return," The mirror reappears to speak of the truth that may happen sooner than Akahana fears.

* * *

The next day approaches as Prince Sting and Rogue arrived in another section of the forest only to notice in the map that they are somewhat near the castle. They lightly trotted on the trail discussing what the Queen may look and if the princess may appear.

"Why are you so interested in the princess, Your Highness?" Rogue eyes his friend who held a look on his face before changing it.

"Well I remember meeting her once but it was way back. She was a bit shy and pretty nerdy, but I couldn't help feel sorry after hearing she lost her mom. I've tried to send her letters, but I never got a response out of her through these years," Sting closes his eyes a bit to remember the small smile on her lips when he retrieved her favorite book from some bullies.

"OH I see...she's your first love," Rogue stated as Sting nearly fell out of his horse, and turned to glare at his friend.

"What the hell! I never said anything like that you stupid emo!" Sting remarks as Rogue rolled his eyes in disbelief and got near him.

"It sounded like it and I bet you were trying to remember what she looked like," Sting felt his face turn red and ignored Rogue while riding ahead a bit.

"Prince Sting, stop acting like a-," Rogue started to catch up only to stop his horse as he watch Sting do the same. The two felt cautious and used their ears to listen for anything out of the ordinary, then relaxed a bit.

"For a minute there I-" Sting didn't get his words out as they were ambushed by bandits who like Giants. One pulled out a sword and fought with him as he turned to see Rogue engaged in battle as well with two. He jumped off his horse and faced his opponent only to get tossed aside by another. The two tried to get a swipe at him as he dodge the best he could until one tripped him as the other kicked his weapon away. Sting laid on the ground, weaponless as he glared at his opponents, then smirked at them as they stare at him in confusion. A shadow appeared underneath as he was suddenly taken to the opposite of the four who finally noticed that these aren't ordinary people.

"Alright, we were thinking of taking it easy with you guys, but it looks like we have to get rough," Sting felt his power burst through him just like Rogue except his was dark.

"Gihihi, things just got interesting," The one who ambushed Rogue had long spiky black hair and red eyes with piercings as eyebrows and along his nose.

"Well it's a good thing Ryuu was here. I rather not want to cause a huge scene," The one who confront Sting had blue hair and a red tattoo under his right eye.

"Finally we fight like true men! Manliness isn't just based on your strength, but power," The one who helped the blue haired bandit had white long spiky hair and stitched scar on his right side running across his right eye.

"Let's just get this over with," The bandit with spiky black hair with dark blue eyes grew seriously and cupped his hands together with something emitting from them.

"Bring it!" Sting and Rogue charged at them and punched at their gut only to realize that the four retracted down to size. Leaving the two to gape at what just happened and running into a tree, which look like it hurt.

"What the...Pfft hahahaha," Sting turned to wipe his eyes and then laughed at how his opponents really look.

"Sting, pay attention or else-" Rogue's words cut off as he was hit with a pillar in the gut and Sting turned with teary eyes to get hit by a stone arm.

"Okay...that hurt more than the tree," Sting got up and was about to use his power when he was suddenly struck by lightning and landed on the ground with a puff of smoke from his crisp head.

"Prince Sting," Rogue was running towards him only to get knocked out by a flame fist in the process.

"Well that was quick," The blue haired bandit commented as he looked to see the last four of their friends arrived just on time.

"Yeah it was that much of a loot, but it seems you guys found something more interesting. Oi Natsu and Gray quit fighting before I electrocute the hell out of you," A man with slicked back spiky yellow hair and a lightning shaped scar on his right eye with blue/gray eyes.

"It isn't my fault Laxus! This idiot wrote on my face and that stupid emo was in the way of me beating him up. Stupid Blockhead," Natsu clashed his head against Gray's who was glaring at Natsu in annoyance.

"Well you made things easier for us Natsu, so shall we tie them up," Freed pulled out the rope as the guys nodded and stripped the guys in light clothing, then tied them together and somehow hang them from the tree.

"So now what?" Natsu asked as the guys shrugged except for the one digging through their stuff.

"Here I brought a marker go crazy," The one who tossed Natsu the marker wore a helmet and was surrounded by four his dolls which were shaped like pieces of a totem pole.

"Thanks Bickslow hehehe now what should I draw?" Natsu grins evilly as Gajeel came over to help him with it.

"So what did you get from them so far?" Laxus focused his attention at Jellal and Freed who finished overlooking the items from their hostages.

"It seems that this is Prince Sting and his Head Adviser Rogue from a neighborhooding kingdom and probably to have an alliance with that wretched Queen. I also found a bunch of handy stuff and it looks like they are about to wake up," Jellal answers him and notices their faces about to wake up.

"Crap Gajeel hurry up they are about to wake up," Natsu hurried him as all eight of them stood as the two slowly opened their eyes. Sting noticed he was upside down and that there were eight little men staring at them. _Eight little men_...was what went through his mind.

"HAHAHA Oh Mavis...you guys are so tiny maybe half-pints...ah my stomach hurts...and what makes it more funny is that you try to act like giants when you're not," Sting continued to laugh as Rogue shook his head at him. Gajeel and Natsu didn't take his laughing too well and scowl at him.

"Oh did I hurt your little feelings?" Sting mocked as Rogue wished he could smack this idiot to shut up.

"Prince Sting, you do realize they took our belongs, stripped us, and tied us upside down from a tree,"Rogue stated this as Sting finally realized his situation.

"You stupid midgets get us down from here now!" Sting ordered them as he felt some of his blood rush to his head.

"Who you calling a midget you moron!" Natsu was starting to get annoyed with Sting and rather knock him out once more.

"You, you shorty! Sting scowls at him as the others sighed and decided to head back home.

"Well we shall be heading home good day you idiots," Laxus waves them off as the other bid their farewells as well. The two watch as the bandits left and had to deal with the blood rushing to their heads and the cold weather.

"If anyone asked there was fifteen of them that were giants and pulled a cheap shot that got them the upper hand," Sting finally said something as Rogue rolls his eyes at his idiot friend/prince.

"You're an idiot."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is based on Lucy's side and the next chapter has her focus more on Sting and possibly more, Leave reviews cause they help me out a lot. Thank you and Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, you fool!**

 **Chapter 3: Saved by a Fair Maiden**

* * *

A figure in a blue hooded cloak with a basket walked through the halls and glanced back in case anyone had spotted her. She finally reached the front gate and waited for the guards to open the door for her. She awe at how different everything looked from the castle tower where she lives and headed for the town. As she arrived she looked at the poor town that was barely managing in their lives and the loss of the once lively town was nowhere to be seen. Most of the building looked old and unrestored or have cracks along the buildings. Some of the people walk barefoot as others lean against the builds shivering from the cold.

"Excuse me, what happened here? I once came here with my father to this place that was happy and lively," Lucy watched as the man looked at her sadly and grip his arm tightly.

"After the Queen took over, Taxes were raised and life was getting harder for us folks down here. "Don't stay here lass that town will never return to its former glory," The man headed off and Lucy glanced around only to feel her heart tighten at the poor townsfolk.

"Excuse me, would you like to come over for a drink?" Lucy turned to see a girl who looked around twelve years old and had long blue hair that fell near her waist. She noticed the girl wearing black slippers and a suit like top with a light trim and large cuffs and dress shirt with tie. She wears a small skirt with a large sash holding the top and skirt together with black high stockings.

"A drink?" Lucy wasn't sure what the girl meant by that question as the girl smiled gently and pointed at a sign. Lucy looked and saw it labeled as "Fairy World", then nodded at the girl who grabbed her hand to take her inside. Inside the building held wooden tables with people chatting along happily and a counter with people eating food. Lucy was surprised by the change from outside and inside this building.

"Strange isn't it? This place is so nice and warm while outside is cold and harsh," The young girl smiles sadly as Lucy softly pat her head.

"I'm sure things will get better soon. I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Lucy," Lucy held her hand out as the girl smiles.

"I'm Wendy and it's nice to meet you Lucy. Welcome to Fairy World! I will show you around," Wendy led Lucy around the tables meet all sorts of people and the bartender Kinana with a boy similar to Wendy's age who was Romeo that was helping out refilling the drinks.

"Hello there I'm Kinana and that little guy over there is Romeo," Kinana introduce herself as Lucy took a seat at the counter with Wendy.

"I'm still growing Kinana," Romeo shouted in defiance as laughter filled the air making Lucy feel warm.

"Yeah, yeah come here and serve your girlfriend a drink, lover boy," Kinana teases as Lucy raised an eye as the two blushed.

"He is not my boyfriend" Wendy covered her face in embarrassment.

"She's not my girlfriend," Romeo looked away as the two laughed at the teens discomfort.

"Anyways Lucy are you new in town?" Kinana asked as she wiped a glass clean as Lucy nodded.

"This town is going through a rough time, but I'm sure it will be better one are people here who are struggle so I don't mind lending them a hand with food or letting them stay the night from the cold. Until that Queen does something instead of partying than a lot of people would feel at ease," Kinana expressed her opinion as Lucy took it in and scanned the room of the people.

"If only Natsu-nii and the others were back, then things would be better,"Romeo mutters as Lucy barely heard what he said as Wendy and Kinana went quiet.

"Romeo...they will come back and it make this whole village unbelievably happy," Kinana ruffles his hair as Lucy watches their expressions.

"Ah Natsu-san and the others are friends of ours, but they have been missing for a while so we aren't sure of how they are doing," Wendy explains as Lucy listens to them.

"If anything they are okay and probably causing ruckus like always," Romeo smiles as the other two smile as well. Lucy felt helpless as she hears what goes on outside the castle and how her new friends are waiting on for their friends to return. Just like she use to for her father...Lucy looked out to see the sun setting for noon and decided to hurry back before getting caught.

"Kinana, Romeo, and Wendy, I have to go back, but is it alright if I tried to come back again," Lucy looked at them a bit tensely as the three smiled brightly.

"Of course you're always welcome to come Lucy. You're our friend," Wendy smiles brightly as Lucy smiles in return and hugs her, then sets off home. While trudging through the forest, she thought of today's events and hoped nothing else happens next. Though that left her mind when she suddenly heard a cry for help, and hurried to where the sound was coming from. As she got near she was stunned by the appearance of two men, lightly dressed with marked faces and were hanging upside down.

"Oh my," The two turned in relief that someone had finally came to their rescue even if it was a lady.

"Ah Miss, could you help us down?" Rogue asked politely as Sting had other ideas.

"Hey could you get us down? Anytime know if possible," Lucy gave him a look as Rogue really wished his hand was free so he can smack his idiot prince.

"Now that's not right, but I would be able to get you out if you ask kindly," Lucy lightly scold Sting who huffed in annoyance, but felt Rogue shove him.

"Dear Lady, if you could please help us down," Sting smiles gently as Lucy nods her head and starts to cut the rope.

"Wait don't not yet-" As soon as the rope was cut the two felt their head hit the ground hard and struggle to get out of the ropes. Lucy hurried to them and helped get the ropes off, then she helped Sting up only to notice how lightly dressed he was and turned the opposite way.

"Well Thank you Miss…," Lucy still looked the other way and cleared her throat.

"Lucy...and you don't have to thank me anyways if you could excuse me I have somewhere to go," Lucy hurried out of there as Sting wanted to tell her something, but sighed.

"Well shall we get going to the castle," Rogue asked his friend who nodded and headed off towards the direction of the castle, failing to notice that Lucy ran in the very same direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the followers and favorites hope you enjoy Chapter 4 of this chapter!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, ya know!**

 **Chapter 4: The Old Perverted Adviser**

* * *

"Man, those two haven't even change huh," Bickslow states out loudly towards the rest of his friends who were following Laxus's lead. They were hauling their loot and hoping to make it home before the sun goes down.

"What are you talking about Bickslow?" Elfman asked while carrying an unconscious Natsu and Gray who in the end were electrocuted by Laxus.

"Now that you that you mention it...weren't those two from the Sabertooth guild?" Jellal recalls a bit from when they visited their rival/friend guild. They all relaxed a bit when they were finally reaching near their home.

"Tch...still hard to believe that Sting was a prince to begin with, but Ryos hasn't really changed much," Gajeel drops his loot by the door and crosses his arms. Elfman gently placed the two idiots on the ground and stretched a bit.

"Well what I can't believe is that they don't recognize us at all. Maybe the Queen did something to us for no one to recognize us," Freed voiced his thought out loud as the others nodded in agreement.

"Who knows and who cares...right now we have to figure out some way to break this stupid curse. Besides that Queen has the girls and Gramps in the castle, and the town is slowing dying, we have to do something," Laxus sighs as the others looked away a bit thinking of their loved ones.

At this moment Natsu and Gray decided to wake up slowly and notice the gloomy atmosphere surrounding them. Both of them wiped some snow off of them, and got up before sharing a knowing look.

"Maaannn...am I hungry! Freed wants for dinner," Natsu smiled as Freed looked up and chuckled at his friend.

"We just got home and you decide to ask me that now, but we might as well head inside," Freed picked his stuff as the others started to head inside when Laxus reaches to open the door.

"Hey who has the keys?" Laxus pulled the door only to realize it was locked.

"..." No one said anything until Natsu jammed a finger at Gray.

"WEREN'T YOU THE LAST PERSON WITH IT!"

"NO I WASN'T IT WAS JELLAL!"

"No I last saw it with Elfman."

"WHAT IT WASN'T ME IT WAS BICKSLOW!

"Nah wasn't me I'm pretty sure Freed had it."

"SHUT IT! I'm pretty sure Salamander it."

"I agree with Gajeel," Laxus crossed his arms as he ignored Natsu's protest and grabbed him from the back of his shirt.

"So where is the key?" Natsu bit his lip as he tried to recall the last time he saw it until he started to sweat with realization.

"...um...I think I...might have put it in Happy's backpack…" Everyone was quiet until they started to beat him up.

"You dumbass how the hell are we supposed to get inside!" Gajeel smacked the back of his head as the others sigh at their friend's stupidity.

"So...does this mean we have to break in our own house?" Bickslow asked as the others frown about that idea.

"Or we can bust down the door-" Elfman was cut off by the sound of the door opening to reveal a tall man crouching outside in a suit with spiky yet long orange hair and wearing shades.

"Hey it's been a while you guys," The figure stepped out from the door and straighten himself with an amused smile at his friends reactions.

"LOKE!" was heard throughout the forest alerting some birds and animals.

* * *

"Jane! Leva!" Lucy ran inside the kitchen to find the two old maids cooking something and looked towards her in surprise.

"Lu, you're back! How was it?" Leva placed down the knife on the counter to come and lead the girl to a seat that Jane went to pull out.

"It was terrible...all the townspeople are losing hope and at this rate the town will die for sure. Though there is this place I went and it gave off such a warm feeling. I also ran into two tied men who were hanging upside down and a bit undressed," Lucy quickly tells her story as the two looked a bit confused.

"Wait say that again?" Jane repeats as Lucy takes a few more breaths and tells of what happened.

"Those poor townspeople...just what are those idiots doing," Leva mutters the last part as Lucy couldn't quite catch it.

"And with the Queen's ball tonight, I'm sure there won't be much left for the town," Jane sighs in disappointment in how cruel their Queen is.

"Unless she decides to marry a Prince from a wealthy kingdom, then we are all doomed," Leva thinks of another solution only to think the inevitable.

"There must be something I can do...something to help the people with," Lucy tightly clasps her hands together and looks down sadly.

"Well...there could be a way, but I don't think you'll like it," Leva's words catch Lucy's attention as Jane caught on what she could be thinking.

"What could-oh I see, but I can't because...well," Lucy pauses for a bit to think of a reason why not to go.

"Lucy, you know there is no other way then this. If you meet a Prince in tonight's Masquerade Ball, then you can kick the Queen off her throne and rescue the people," Jane smiles lightly as the girl continues to hesitate with this decision.

"But what if she finds out, then who knows what she could do! How will I be able to tell who's a real prince!" Lucy starts to think of the negative until she felt two hands gently placed on both her shoulders to see Jane and Leva staring at her warmly.

"You are a smart girl, Lu and I'm sure you could distinguish a prince and a lord. If you feel unsure about it, then go visit your father's first adviser," Lucy's eyes widen for a bit until she nodded and looked at Jane.

"Gr-Makarvo, can help you and I'm sure from there you can decide what to do?" Jane heads back to her place and cooks up something as Lucy sighs but promises she will try.

"So where can I find Makarvo and why does his name sound so familiar?" Leva and Jane share sad looks as Leva begins to speak.

"He was your father's Head Adviser and cares for the people so much...but when the Queen took over, she wouldn't listen to him and threw him in the dungeon. She really is a witch," Leva spoke in a sad tone as Lucy felt her heart break a little for the man. She got up from her chair and began heading for the door as the two watch her leave.

"Something's about to happen Mira...I can feel it," Leva watches the maid, continue stirring the pot and placing the spoon beside it.

"Let's just hope that it is in our favor, Levy," Jane looks her in the eye with a light shining beneath her blue eyes full of hope. Meanwhile Lucy hurried through the halls hoping not to catch the Queen or the Head Adviser near her. As she gets near the lower part of the castle, she noticed how there weren't that many guards down here. The moment she found the doorway to the dungeon she opened it to see torches lit for her to proceed down. The walls left an impression that no one has been around her for a while and that there were some mice and spiders around. Her feet finally touched the cement floor to see dungeons all through one hallway. Slowly walking through it, Lucy looked within each one until finally she found someone inside one. She looked to see an old short man bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. His attire consisted of a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie which was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

"Um...excuse me…" Lucy called for him only to notice that the old man was sleeping with a snot bubble.

"Oh hello...are you perhaps Makarov?" Lucy tries to wake up the man, but sighs that it seems he was in a deep sleep. All of sudden it popped and he was wide awake, looking around and then froze in shock at the girl in front of him, who in turn caught a magazine in his hands.

"Hello there...I was just um...looking at Weekly Sorcerer at the strong woman today...emph...What are doing here in a place like this?" Makarvo hid the magazine behind his back with a clear throat and asked Lucy why she was here.

"Okay well I was looking for a man named Makarvo and I need his guidance since he was my father most trusted Adviser," Lucy responded as Makarvo froze again as the magazine fell behind him.

"P-P-PPRINCESS LUCY, Don't tell your father about this!" Makarvo suddenly recognize her face from the King's quarters and couldn't believe the girl was here in front of him.

"Hello it's me...I need your help. The Queen has already made the townspeople suffer enough and now with the ball tonight Leva and Jane suggest I go and find a Prince to marry and kick the Queen off her throne. The problem is...I want to marry out for love, but the people are my priority first yet I can't seem to get rid of this feeling of uncertainty," Lucy sweat-drops a bit, then explains her situation to Makarvo with a small sad smile.

"Lucy, I know your father would have done the same, but if this makes you feel bad then don't take the risk. You are an important girl and I'm sure your other half is somewhere. As for the Queen, I don't know how we can stop that woman. She sealed away my magic and took away my brats...unless you find those idiots and break their curse first!" Makarvo crossed his arms against his chest and sat down on the floor.

"Sealed? Magic? Curse? Wait those exist?" Lucy looked at him dumbfounded as Makarvo fell onto his side at her words.

"Lucy...you don't remember the guild that resided here or anything for that matter?" Makarvo regain his composure and looked at the girl in worry.

"We...had a guild here...but I don't remember any of this…," Lucy looked down, trying to recall something from her past but all she saw is nothing.

"It must be her...that damn woman she must have given you something to not recall any memories of Fairy Tail," Makarvo held a grim look as he tried to think how Lucy couldn't remember the guild.

"Was I a part of the guild?" He was whisked away from his thoughts at her sudden question, then he held a big warm smile.

"No my dear, but you wanted to be a part of it really bad. Though we couldn't give you your mother's keys at the time because you were still developing magic," Makarvo watches as Lucy's eyes widen in surprise at her mother being mentioned.

"My mother? She can do Magic!" He was watching her with an examine look before responding t her question.

"Yes and I have a feeling that darn woman has them in her quarters. During the ball tonight, you must sneak in there and get them back. You must find my annoying brats, they could help you in defeating the witch. Be careful Lucy," Makarvo gave her a worried look as Lucy nodded and bend down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you and I will," Lucy nodded in determination as she hurried before the start of the ball begin. Makarvo looks at the seal on the wall and prays to Mavis that this will all end.

* * *

Before Lucy had met up with Makarvo, Sting and Rogue had appeared to Akahana and it didn't go that smoothly as they thought. Once they arrived they were questioned about their attire and explained to the guard what happened to them. When they went to see the Queen she couldn't help but stare at Sting's chest and hardly pay attention to what they were saying.

"Your Highness, please excuse my appearance. We were attacked by 15 giants and they managed to run off with our items. I apologize for my state in well-being," Sting bows as Akahana was snapped out of and waved her hand off at his apology.

"No, no, Prince Sting, you have nothing to apologize for and I will make sure that the servants bring you a set of clothes now or after this meeting," Akahana brought her hands together as Rogue made a gag look before recomposing himself.

"Ah thank you so kindly and may I introduce my Head Adviser Rogue. He has been with me since we were kids," Sting gestures to his friend as the Queen didn't care about that.

"Ah Prince Sting, I would like to ask if you would like to attend tonight's ball. It will be a Masquerade and I'm sure you-ah I mean the two of you can enjoy it,"Akahana corrects herself as Rogue held amusement in his eyes and looked at Sting who was in thought.

"Then I shall take your offer Your Highness. Thank you," Sting smiles kindly although it looked a bit forced as Akahana return the smile.

"Of course anything for you Prince Sting, now off the two of you go to get dressed," Akahana dismissed them as the two followed the servant out the door.

"Mmhm...for a Prince he sure has a nice body…" The Queen spoke in a quiet voice as Goro rolled his eyes.

"Now then Goro, I am going to get ready for the ball and don't disappoint me with the finishing touches," Akahana rose from her seat and went out the door. She walked down the hall toward her quarters and to her surprise caught Lucy looking out the window again.

"Lucy dear, what with you dazing out the window like a ditzy," Akahana watched in amusement as the girl was surprised by her appearance again.

"Ah sorry...I was just wondering about the town and um…" Lucy tried to think of an excuse as Akahana rolled her eyes.

"Say no more now off to your room, the party will begin soon and I need to prepare myself," Akahana waved her hand at her as Lucy hurried out the hallway.

"Little brat...I really need to get rid of her somehow," Akahana had reached her door as she mutters about Lucy. Once inside she took a deep breath and looked around her beautiful room. She headed towards a beautiful sword that hung on the wall and held it in her hands.

"My...if I used you then the job would be easier said than done," Akahana looked at her reflection in the sword only to reveal a woman with long red scarlet hair and angry brown eyes.

"You won't get away with this. Once I am free from my imprisonment I will make you pay severely," The woman threatens the Queen who scoffed at her.

"Please Ezra, you can't even escape this alone besides you aren't the only one trapped. Isn't that right Juvia and Lisanna," Akahana pushed back her hair to reveal two light blue earrings and a necklace that was a dark blue. In the earrings reflected a girl with short white hair and blue eyes who looked miserable. In the necklace showed a girl with curly wavy blue hair with her face looking down in sadness.

"You know I must say that you women are always trouble to begin with. Fighting back and then thinking you could reclaim the kingdom and save the old fool was pretty foolish now you are all cursed. Though I haven't heard from those pathetic men after I cast them away," Akahana sat in her chair as the girls' tremble in anger.

"Now all that's left for me is to make this town even more miserable and suffer. Fairy Tail is nothing but a name long lost in history," Akahana laughs as she heads for her mirror as the girls couldn't help and wonder when will this end.


	5. Important Message

**Hi everyone it's been a while and I know most of you are wondering what now! This isn't a chapter update but I seriously need to ask this important question to all of you lovely people. I created a poll for you to chose 3 stories out of the six choices for me to seriously focus on. It matters to me because I honestly have been neglecting some of these stories and it pains me not to know what to do, Don't get me wrong I have ideas for the chapters but I end up falling into a pattern where a new idea for another story comes up and I'm lost. So I decided to create this poll to help me and please you guys.**

 **Poll Question:** **Out of these six stories, what top 3 would you like me to stay focus on and complete? This is for me to focus on my self-control.**

 **Choices:**

 **1 Dragon's Guardian Angel - s/10077870/1/Dragon-s-Guardian-Angel**

 **2 Healing My Wounded Heart - s/10698751/1/Healing-My-Wounded-Heart**

 **3 Our Sweet Fairy Tale - s/11909444/1/Our-Sweet-Fairy-Tale**

 **4 The Bond between Stars and Ice - s/10232226/1/The-Bond-between-Stars-and-Ice**

 **5 The Pain I endure - s/9945273/1/The-Pain-I-endure**

 **6 Yona of Fairy Tail And the boy standing in the evening sky - s/10815426/1/Yona-of-Fairy-Tail-And-the-boy-standing-in-the-evening-sky**

 **I will be having this poll up for 2-3 weeks at the most and offer you guys this plan. Also I count reviews as well if you don't feel like submitting a poll. Sorry for being a pain but things aren't that easy so thank you for sticking with me. Please have a wonderful day you guys.**


End file.
